Entender sin palabras
by ladyluna10
Summary: A Sirius y Marlene no les hacía falta decir o escuchar "te quiero" para saber lo que sentían el uno por el otro. Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcas es propiedad de JK Rowling. Esta historia participa en el reto "El dinosaurio" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.


Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcas es propiedad de JK Rowling

Aviso: _Esta historia participa en el reto "El dinosaurio" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._

N/A: En este reto te sorteaban un microcuento en el que tenías que inspirarte para escribir el one-shot. A mí me ha tocado el siguiente:

 _Él no dijo nada, ella entendió todo - Dalton Aguirre_

* * *

Marlene se apareció en el salón del apartamento que ella y Sirius compartían y suspiró. Estaba agotada. Había pasado toda la noche patrullando con Remus y Dorcas y, justo cuando estaban a punto de terminar su ronda, se habían encontrado con unos cuantos mortífagos y habían tenido que enfrentarse a ellos. Habían conseguido mantenerlos a raya por suerte, aunque se habían escapado otra vez, dejándolos exhaustos y un poco desmoralizados. Parecía imposible acabar con ellos. Se le escapó un bostezo. Estaba tan cansada que solo quería acostarse, pero tenía que darse una buena ducha primero. Le habían lanzado un par de punzantes y tenía el brazo y el abdomen llenos de sangre –y la sangre era muy difícil de quitar de las sábanas y pasaba de comprar otras nuevas. No podían tirar el dinero ya que, por muy grande que fuera la fortuna que le había dejado Alphard Black a Sirius y por mucho que le mandaran sus padres a ella en secreto, no percibían ningún tipo de ingreso y necesitaban bastante para mantenerse y ayudar a la Orden. No podían malgastar los galeones sin más, por muy improbable que fuera su futuro–.

Entró al dormitorio y sonrió. Sirius estaba tumbado en la cama y, a pesar de que la luz de la mesita de noche estaba encendida, roncaba, profundamente dormido. A su lado había tres tazas de café vacías, varios periódicos y el espejo que James y él usaban para comunicarse. Era evidente que había intentado esperarla despierto, pero no lo había logrado. Se sentó en el colchón, con cuidado de no despertarlo, y le revolvió el pelo de forma cariñosa. Siempre hacía lo mismo. Si no podía ir con ella a alguna misión intentaba esperarla despierto, pero acababa por dormirse, demasiado cansado como para aguantar toda la noche en vela. Aunque, claro estaba, a la mañana siguiente no lo mencionaría siquiera, no le diría que había intentado mantenerse despierto para comprobar que volvía a casa sana y salva. Pero, por suerte, a ella no le hacía falta escucharlo para saberlo. Igual que no le hacía falta decir o escuchar «te quiero» para saber lo que sentían el uno por el otro.

* * *

Cuando se despertó, la luz entraba por la ventana y se escuchaban voces al otro lado de la puerta. Bostezó y subió un poco las sábanas. Sabía que tendría que levantarse pronto, pero seguía teniendo mucho sueño, todavía era demasiado temprano. Cerró los ojos y se dejó envolver por la calidez y la calma que poco a poco la iban invadiendo. Por un poquito más de descanso no pasaría nada o eso quiso creer pero, antes de que pudiera volver a quedarse dormida, una voz sonó en todo su dormitorio. Acababa de llegar un patronus.

–Reunión urgente en media hora en el cuartel.

Bufó y enterró el rostro en la almohada. Habría sido demasiado bonito para ser verdad.

Se levantó y, descalza, con la camisa azul de Sirius mal abrochada y recogiéndose el pelo en una coleta bastante mal hecha, salió al salón, donde el mayor de los Black charlaba con James.

–Buenos días –los saludó mientras bostezaba. Pasó a su lado y se subió de un salto a la barra americana que separaba la cocina del salón-comedor, con las piernas cruzadas.

–¿Te ha despertado el patronus? –Sirius se acercó a ella y, tras darle un beso rápido en los labios, le sirvió un café.

–No –respondió la rubia, después de beber un sorbo–. Ya estaba despierta, pero ha sido el impulso que necesitaba para levantarme.

–¿Y vas a ir así?

–Claro, James –sonrió al chico que le dedicaba una mirada divertida–. Estoy segura de que así la reunión será más entretenida.

–Definitivamente –Sirius besó su cuello y sonrió–. ¿Qué tal anoche?

–Como siempre.

–Ya, claro. He visto la ropa tirada en el baño. ¿Tuvisteis que pelear?

–Un poco, pero ya sabes que no me dan miedo un puñado de mortífagos –se encogió de hombros y terminó su café–. Además, estoy bien, ¿no?

La miró de arriba abajo y, tras fingir meditarlo unos instantes, asintió. Si no estuviera James delante y tuvieran que ir a esa reunión le demostraría lo bien que, según él, estaba.

–¿Cómo está Lily? –Le preguntó a James, cambiando de tema. No quería hablar de la misión de la noche anterior. Estaba harta de hablar de peleas y maldiciones.

–Embarazada.

–Ya, es mi mejor amiga, hasta ahí llego. Me refería a cómo se encuentra hoy.

–Tiene algunas náuseas cuando se despierta, pero por lo demás está bien.

–Está solo de tres meses, ya empezará a hincharse y a sentirse peor. Y más te vale comportarte entonces.

–Descuida, McKinnon, no le faltará nada.

–¿Quieres desayunar algo antes de irte a la reunión? –Intervino Sirius otra vez.

–No, no tengo mucha hambre.

–¿Segura?

–Cogeré algo dulce si eso –se bajó de un salto y miró el reloj. No les quedaba mucho tiempo ya–.Voy a vestirme. Marchaos si queréis, os veré allí.

–No tardes.

–No lo haré.

Volvieron a besarse y sonrieron. Marlene se dirigió rápidamente hacia la habitación, pero Sirius la detuvo en el último momento.

–Marls.

–¿Sí? –Se giró un poco y apoyó una mano en el marco de la puerta.

–Nada –agitó la cabeza y se encogió levemente de hombros.

–Nada yo también –le lanzó un besó–. Ahora nos vemos.

Entró en el dormitorio y James tuvo que contener una carcajada mientras se acercaba a su amigo y apoyaba una mano en su hombro.

–Algún día tendrás que decírselo, ¿lo sabes, no?

–Nosotros nos entendemos sin necesidad de palabras –suspiró–. Ella lo sabe aunque yo no se lo diga.

* * *

La reunión fue larga y tediosa. Ninguno de los chicos entendía por qué los habían convocado de forma urgente para aquello. Solo les habían pedido información de las últimas misiones y les habían advertido que tuvieran mucho cuidado, algo que todos ya sabían. No eran idiotas y sabían que cada vez los estaban cercando más, ¿por qué los habían hecho "madrugar" –la reunión era a la una de la tarde, pero para Marlene, después de haber pasado la noche en vela, seguía siendo temprano–?

–¿Vamos a almorzar algo? –Preguntó la chica a sus amigos cuando Dumbledore y Ojoloco se hubieron, por fin, callado–. Me muero de hambre, solo he desayunado un café.

–Nosotros tenemos que ir con los Prewett y Frank –le recordó Sirius, señalando a James con la cabeza. Se suponía que nadie debía saber dónde iban el resto cuando salían de misión, por motivos de seguridad, pero ni Sirius ni James podían evitar contárselo a las chicas.

–Es verdad… –Suspiró–. Entonces supongo que me iré con Lily.

–Podemos llamar a Alice también –sugirió la pelirroja–. No le permiten hacer mucho por el embarazo y está un poco aburrida.

–Sí, claro. Le vendrá bien salir.

–Tened cuidado, ¿vale? –James le dio un beso a Lily y suspiró–. Esos indeseables pueden estar en cualquier parte.

–Tranquilo, Jamie. Tu mujer, Alice y yo podemos patearles el trasero a un grupito de mortífagos sin problemas.

–No lo pongo en duda, McKinnon pero, aún así, mucho cuidado.

–No te preocupes, cariño –lo besó de nuevo y sonrió–. Te quiero.

–Yo también te quiero, Lily. Luego nos vemos.

–No os arriesguéis demasiado –murmuró Marlene a Sirius, apoyando ambas manos en sus hombros y poniéndose de puntillas.

–Tranquila, ya sabes que hipogrifo malo nunca muere así que no podrán acabar conmigo –apoyó sus manos en la cadera y la besó lentamente durante varios segundos–. Te veré a la vuelta.

–Estaré en el apartamento si no me llaman para algo importante.

–Muy bien –le dio un último beso en los labios y otro en la frente y sonrió–. Nada.

–Nada a ti también.

Se separaron de ellas y, finalmente, los dos chicos se desaparecieron. Lily entrelazó su brazo con el de Marlene y puso los ojos en blanco.

–¿Algún día os diréis que os queréis?

–¿Para qué? –Marlene sonrió–. No me hace falta escucharlo, para saber que es verdad.


End file.
